Remotely controlled surgical instruments, which can include teleoperated surgical instruments as well as manually operated (e.g., laparoscopic, thorascopic) surgical instruments, are often used in minimally invasive medical procedures. During surgical procedures, a surgical instrument that extends through a cannula inserted into a patient's body can be remotely manipulated to perform a procedure at a surgical site. For example, in a teleoperated surgical system, cannulas and surgical instruments can be mounted at manipulator arms of a patient side cart and be remotely manipulated via teleoperation at a surgeon console.
Generally, in teleoperated surgical procedures, a cannula is manually inserted in a patient at a desired incision site and, once positioned, is then docked to a mount on a manipulator arm. Cannula mounts have been useful and effective for surgical procedures, but still further improvements upon cannulas, cannula mounts, and the surgical systems that include them would be desirable.